Zettai Neko
by Venix14
Summary: Yo no he comprado ningún gato, quiero que me devuelvan mi dinero. Es mas esto no es un gato, es un… una aberración. Una maquina insaciable de sex… ¡Exijo una devolución! Advertencia: no apto para mentes débiles. NO Entrar. Exclusivo. Yaoi.


Sé que es algo irresponsable comenzar otra historia (no he continuado el pianista asesino) y sobretodo cuando la historia tiene un nombre en japonés que ni siquiera estoy totalmente segura de haber escrito bien. Pero tenía ganas de compartirla, jejeje.

**Disclaimer: **

**Venix14:** Los personajes de PoT son ABSOLUTAMENTE míos, soy una mujer exitosa felizmente casada con Kimi Raikkonen y tengo muchos amantes, todos artistas de visual kei. Tengo más plata que J.K Rowling y soy más famosa que el pecho desnudo de Shiryu de Saint Seiya.

**Enfermero del Psiquiatrico Para locos sin ningun tipo de remedio "Soy Yaoista y qué?":** Suminístrale el calmante, antes de que se ponga peligrosa, no quiero volverle a dar electro shock. Y ajústale la camisa de fuerza.

**Venix14**: No, yo no estoy loca. No ven?

**Enfermero**: Eso dicen todos.

**Venix14**: Prince of tennis es mío, y Naruto, y Loveless, y la orquesta Fujimi; son ideas mías. Además ellos son reales… y míos. Yo los veo. Todos me quieren, tengo muchos reviews. ¡AHHHH! Creo que el emperador relámpago me besa, siento electricidad en todo mi cuerpo.

**Enfermero**: el electro-shock ya no funciona. Prince of tennis no es de Venix14, ella ni siquiera se llama así. Empieza a llamarse Ore-sama o algo parecido.

**Zettai Neko**

**Sumario: **Yo no he comprado ningún gato, quiero que me devuelvan mi dinero. Es mas esto no es un gato, es un… una aberración. Una maquina insaciable de sex… ¡Exijo una devolución! **Advertencia**: no apto para mentes débiles. NO Entrar. Exclusivo. Yaoi.

Capitulo 1: Compañía Neko´s promociona. 

-Bue… Buenos días –dijo con su característica buena educación, pero en el fondo, lo que quería que sucediera; luego de ver quien tocaba a su puerta, era que esa persona desapareciera de inmediato. La persona que había llamado a la puerta, era un joven con cara de rufián, o de cabecilla de una banda de malhechores bien remunerados, quizás la mafia china o la mafia italiana, no sabía cual. Aunque no debía juzgar a las personas sólo por su apariencia, pero… El joven que a pesar de llevar traje también tenía una bandana en la cabeza, no le inspiraba más que un temor que hacía que la voz le temblara y tuviera unas inmensas ganas de cerrar, de una vez, la puerta.

-Fshss –lanzó como respuesta al chico que tenía enfrente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió de forma peligrosa toda la espina dorsal. Sonrió de una manera nerviosa y deseó con más fuerza que se fuera, ya que no le parecía seguro cerrarla la puerta en la cara a semejante personaje.

-Compañía Neko´s, producto Toy Neko –dijo con la mirada fija en su victima… posible comprador. No le gustaba ser vendedor, odiaba a la gente y tratar con basura, pero necesitaba los cobres para mudarse de donde vivía o para simplemente comer. Ya sabía él que dejar el colegio no le iba a traer más que problemas.

-¿Toy Neko? –preguntó sin saber a que producto se refería.

-Firme aquí y en una semana llegará su pedido.

-Pero… Yo… No sé… -intentó hablar, pero se vio paralizado por la mirada del otro que le hizo sentir la proximidad de un peligro inminente -. Uf, ¿Cuánto tengo que pagar?

-El periodo de prueba es gratuito. Una sola semana, si se lo queda, enviaré las facturas –respondió el chico de la bandana con el tono convincente que siempre usaba cuando lograba sus ventas -. Después paga o devuelve. Firme aquí. Aquí.

_Oishi Syuichiroh_

_4-06-2008_

De todas formas, por el nombre, seguro que se trataba de un video juego. Que más da. Tenía consolas de todo tipo. Sólo era un juego más.

n.n

¡Comisiones! Comisiones, comisiones, comisiones. Sacaría una buena tajada esta quincena.

Tocó el timbre y esperó desesperadamente que su cliente abriera. Es que ya podía saborear las hamburguesas que se iba a comprar con las comisiones, claro, el sueldo lo tenía comprometido; por eso las esperanzas de su estomago y su paladar dependían de las comisiones.

Al sentir el chirrido de la puesta, sintió la febril emoción y preparó su mejor sonrisa.

-Buenos días, señor. Mi nombre es Momoshiro Takeshi, pero sólo llámeme Momo. Soy representante de las compañías Neko´s y vengo…

¡PLAM! El hombre le había cerrado la puerta de golpe… o por lo menos eso había intentado, pero él había tomado precauciones. ¡Comisiones, comisiones! Había atravesado un pie en la entrada.

-Señor, amablemente le pido que escuche mi propuesta y luego, sino le interesa lo dejaré en paz.

El chico en la puerta lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero él ya estaba inmune a las miradas frías. Gajes del oficio.

-Le tengo una oferta que no podrá rechazar –dijo y ensanchó su sonrisa.

Pero el joven en la puerta no aparentaba darle mayor atención que a un mendigo de acera. Su cliente hurgó en sus bolsillos para luego sacarse un teléfono celular, a pesar de que Momo guardaba la esperanza de que fuera dinero.

-Policía –pronunció su cliente, siendo las primeras palabras que le habría escuchado.

Momo estaba un poco decepcionado, no le gustaba llegar a esos extremos, pero le tocaba sacar la artillería pesada.

-Señor no tiene porque…

-¿Capitán? Hay un delincuente en mi puerta, mi dirección es…

-Si no me escucha publicaré estas fotos en Internet y creedme que tengo copias –dijo Momo sacando algunas fotos de su maletín; todas tenían de protagonista al joven cliente.

-¿Qué quiere? –preguntó con voz muy sobria, estaba harto, empezaba a molestarse y había colgado la llamada al capitán policial de la zona. Estaba siendo chantajeado y eso le molestaba, pero lo que más le molestaba eran las dichosas fotos. Por nada del mundo volvía a salir con Atobe, nunca más, ni porque llorara y le rogara, ni porque intentara suicidarse o hacer algo igual de estúpido que su suerte violeta de flores exóticas. Caminar al lado de semejante persona con tal look era un golpe a su masculinidad y seriedad.

-He venido a promocionarle nuestro nuevo producto, el cual cuenta con ser el mejor en el mercado en 180 países diferentes a lo largo del mundo. Recomendado por científicos, músicos, deportistas, pintores, artistas, políticos y hasta abogados. Además, tiene calidad y tecnología únicas que sólo una industria japonesa podría ofrecerle. Y le cuento señor que al momento justo de que adquiera nuestro producto usted recibirá una rebaja de 70, si señor, el 70. Tendrá un periodo de prueba y no pagará absolutamente nada en ese periodo, sólo por una semana. Y si nuestro producto es de su agrado (que estoy seguro de que lo será) y quiere adquirirlo después de esa semana (como también estoy seguro que ocurrirá). Podrá pagar un precio muy económico con una rebaja de 70 de descuento. No se arrepentirá de adquirir Neko´s Night. Es lo mejor, si firma aquí ahora mismo le devolveré las fotos y las copias que descuidadamente llevo en el bolsillo.

_**Tezuka Kunimitsu**_

Firmó enseguida, tenía prisa, estaba molesto y cansado de tanto bla-bla típico de los vendedores. A la semana lo devolvía el fulano producto y además, ya tenía las vergonzosas fotos. Es más, ¿Neko´s Night? Seguro que era una crema a base de saliva de gato, que borraba mágicamente cicatrices. No le vendría mal para esa marca que tenía en el hombro.

n.n

Una semana más tarde.

-¡Brhhhhh!

-Por favor, cálmate, pronto tendrás recompensa por tanto sufrimiento. Hamburguesas, helados, malteadas, anguila rebosada, sushi, bolas de arroz, sopa de miso, ramen… ¡Ahf! Seremos muy felices.

-¿Brhhhh?

-Si, pero por favor espera una semana más, pancita.

-¡Baka, deja de hacer el idiota y muévete de mi sillón! –exclamó -. Fshhs, o te arrancaré las piernas.

-Deja la lata, mamushi; este mueble está sobre mi mitad de la casa, así que me puedo acostar, sentar y hasta hacer pipí si me da la gana –respondió con un tono bastante insolente mientras se acomodaba más en el sofá de cuero negro de Kaoru.

-Fshhs.

Aprovechó que Momo mantenía los ojos cerrados y se acercó. Lo sacaría de su sofá por las buenas o las malas, esperaba no llegar a las malas.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un pedazo de pan que no se comió el gato anoche? ¡Lo botaré! Fshhs –dijo mientras lo encestaba en el basurero y no se refería a Momo.

-¡Mío! –gritó levantándose de golpe y llegando al bote incluso antes del supuesto pedazo de pan. Aunque cuando se dio cuenta, notó que sólo se trataba de una trampa; era un pedazo de papel arrugado -. ¡Mal nacido tramposo! Me acostaré en el sofá de nuevo.

Se acercó otra vez al lugar donde había estado acostado, pero apenas se acercó, se alejó como rebotado por un tornillo enorme.

-¡ASCO! ¡Asco! ¿Qué cosa le echaste? ¡WAKALA! Huele a limpiador. ¡Buah! ¡No soporto vivir así! ¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOOOO!

Tomó muy molesto el celular con el poco saldo que le restaba.

-¿Hola? ¿Compañía Neko´s, departamento de envíos? Quería saber si al señor… (¿Cómo era que se llamaba?) –se preguntó y luego se sacó unas fotos del fulano cliente y la volteó para leer el nombre que decía en el reverso - Tezuka le llegó su pedido?

-Si, señor; al señor Tezuka ya se le ha enviado su prototipo Neko´s Night. Igual que al señor Oishi su Toy Neko, que es el cliente del señor Kaidoh.

-Ah, si, si; gracias –y le colgó de bruces -. Mamushi, a tu cliente ya le llegó su Toy Neko. No sé como hiciste una venta con esa cara tan fea.

-Fshhsss.

n.n

-Estoy tan cansado –se dijo a si mismo al llegar a su apartamento. Giró la llave y entró. Pero había algo fuera de lo común en su ordenada vivienda, ¿por qué olía a fresas? No, no; de seguro que el stress de la universidad. De pronto su celular y casi de inmediato contestó.

-¿Hola?

-¿Nya?

-¿Hola? ¿Quién es?

-¿Oishi Syuichiroh?

-Sí –respondió.

-¡HOLA! ¡Nya! ¡Nya! ¡Nya! ¡NYA!

De pronto un chico salió de su dormitorio, maullando como un gato y saltando como un conejo. Con un penetrante olor a fresas, con una cabellera rojo encendido, extrañas ropas como las de un otaku y un peluche de gato colgando al cuello como un collar.

-¡Nya! ¡Nya! ¡Nyaaa! Soy Toy Neko, prototipo E y estoy aquí para hacerte feliz. ¡Nya! ¡Nyaaaa!

En medio de su estupefacción, la fusión de gato y cruce de fresa con colegial, se le lanzó en un abrazo que quedó colgado a su cuerpo.

-Vamos a jugar. ¡Nya! Soy especial de juegos. ¿Quieres jugar con el gato? –dijo jugueteando con el gato de peluche que en su cuello colgaba.

n.n

Estaba algo cansado por el último examen de Bioquímica III, entró al dormitorio y sin siquiera encender la luz. Se quitó la camisa y se recostó en la cama boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados intentando descansar un poco. Estaba tan exhausto que por algunos segundos creyó quedarse dormido. Respiró profundo y un olor a almendras lo hizo entrar en confort, le gustaban las almendras. Suspiró de nuevo, sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho y luego en el rostro, pero no se alarmó; estaba en un verdadero relax, únicamente hasta que….

-Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y en lo que su visibilidad notó, había un hombre sobre él. Un rostro muy cercano al suyo, unos ojos muy azules lo miraban con una mirada que no podía definir. ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Desde cuando alucinaba chicos? Lo normal eran enfermos, hospitales y exámenes de Morfofisiología. ¿Acaso era que ese desgraciado de Sanada había intentarlo drogarlo una vez más? ¿Por qué era tan provocativo? ¿Estaba ese chico sobre él? ¿Rozando su nariz a su frente? ¿Y su cabello desparramado en su propia cara? ¿Las alucinaciones podían hacerte sentir cada parte de un chico pegado a tu cuerpo?

-Soy Neko´s Night, especialistas en noches eróticas y estoy aquí para satisfacerte. Me gusta ser seme, pero podría fascinarme ser tu uke. Tú eliges la posición.

¿Las alucinaciones pueden lamer tu rostro de manera sensual y provocar endurecimiento de…?

n.n

-Esos dos, ya sabía yo que el hambre provocaban buenas ventas. Todo está saliendo como yo había planeado –dijo casi soltando una carcajada siniestra, mientras con su bata de laboratorio observaba los lugares donde estaban los prototipos E y S.

-Ejem, ejem –se escuchó una muy oportuna interrupción de su compañero y socio a partes iguales.

-Nuestro, Doctor Renji, nuestro –rectificó sintiendo escalofríos de la mirada tan siniestra que le había dirigido el castaño.

n.n

-¿Mamushi? ¿Tú no tienes como hambre? –preguntó ya agotado de dárselas de fuerte, y más cansado todavía de ver como la serpiente limpia y relimpiaba todo de una manera maniática. Momoshiro sabía que Kaoru cuando estaba nervioso o cuando tenía mucha hambre (como ahora) se volvía un fanático de la limpieza.

-Fsshs –sólo siseó. Estaba pasando una esponja una y otra vez por la superficie de la nevera, en la que únicamente había un jarrón de agua y un jarabe para la tos medio vacío.

-¿Mamushi?

Lo miró como con ganas de volverlo pedacitos, adobarlo, freírlo y comerlo; desgarrando cada pedazo con pasión y furia contenida. Pero Momoshiro sabía con exactitud el grado de peligrosidad de Kaoru y sabía, por tanto, que… De verdad podría cocinarlo. Uno no puedo subestimar a un hombre con hambre. Así que se apresuro a agregar:

-Tengo la llave del laboratorio, se la robé a Sadaharu cuando estaba distraído. Ni él ni Renji están, hace años que no le pagan a los de seguridad; así que ellos no van a decir nada si le damos una tajada (parte) de lo que nos robemos –explicó el peliz-parado prontamente, sujetando con su mano derecha un manojo de llave con un llaverito en forma de jarra.

-Yo no soy un ladrón –respondió a secas y comenzó a frotar con una fuerza sorpréndete la superficie de un sartén que hacía muuuucho no se usaba.

-Pero Mamushi… No es robar, de hecho, es cobrarnos lo que nos han pagado los muy… inui. Es decir, ¿Qué vas a desayunar? –preguntó Momo intentando convencer a su compañero.

-Son las 10.30 pm –dijo Kaoru.

-Aja, pero tienes como una semana sin desayunar, ¿no? –respondió Momo -. Dime, ¿Qué vas a comer?

Kaoru abrió la puerta del refrigerador, miró adentro y con muchas ganas de pasar otro pañuelo de limpieza, tomó el jarabe para la tos. Momo se le quedó mirando muy fijamente cuando el chico de la bandana, con una impulsividad envuelta en desesperación, cogió la botella, le quitó la tapa y de un solo trago se bebió todo su contenido.

-Fsshss, el desayuno –dijo y se dirigió a su habitación, planchó las sabanas con una plancha, eliminando toda arruga y luego se acostó, no sin antes quitarse su bandana y doblarla de forma impecable y guardándola en un cajón con unas diez bandanas más; todas idénticas y dobladas de la misma forma.

-¡Brhhhh! –rugido estomacal.

-Fshhsss.

-¡Brhhhhhh!

-Fshhhhhsss.

-¡BRHHHHHHH!

Se levantó molestó con su estomago, como se atrevía el muy miserable a traicionarlo y darle la razón a Momo. No obstante tenía más hambre que antes, sino que ahora no soportaba el amargo sabor en el paladar. Se movió hacia la puerta para decirle al baka ese, que le diera la llave del lenteojudo loco, pero efectivamente se lo consiguió en la puerta de su dormitorio con cara de "lo sabia".

-Tienes más hambre que moral, ¿verdad? –asumió el ojis-violeta.

-Fuera de mi mitad, pedazo de baka.

n.n

-¿Cómo que no estás perdido?

-No, nya, te digo que esta es mi casa, no insistas, nya. Eres muy terco, ves, en mi factura de compra dice que vivo aquí –intentó explicarle una vez mas, el cruce de gato y colegial.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.

-Nya, ¿Qué? –dijo mirándolo sin entender -.Syuichiroh juguemos.

-No, no es posible. Tú… como te llames, no toques eso –dijo de pronto muy severo Oishi. El neko buscaba y hurgaba entre sus cosas, pensando en encontrar algo divertido.

-Me llamo Eiji Kikumaru, Toy Neko, modelo E –respondió fastidiado Eiji, mientras tiraba un libro de biogenética que había conseguido entre las cosas del muchacho y luego sacando una revista -. ¿Qué esto?

-¡DEJA ESO! –gritó Oishi quitándole de inmediato, o intentando quitarle la revista.

-¡NYA!! No me grites, malo. No soy un gato callejero –dijo ofendido dejando que Eiji se cayera para atrás con todo y revista -. Además, que asco, Eiji Kikumaru, Toy Neko, modelo E, odia tu revista.

Oishi estaba apunto de perder la paciencia. ¿Como detenía a eso, qué hacia con el… gato? Tirado en el piso con la revista apoyada contra el pecho, se sentía como en una película de terror en la cual, por mala suerte era el protagonista. Cuando de pronto el neko volvió a saltar y se colocó sobre él, se acercó mucho a su rostro y con un sonriente semblante le dijo:

-Tengo hambre –dijo -. Dame leche.

Oishi más rojo que un semáforo se quitó a Eiji de encima, haciendo que este diera una pirueta y no chocara contra el suelo o algún otro objeto.

Syuichiroh se levantó resignado a que tendría que alimentarlo.

-Syuichiroh, ¿por qué te gustan las revistas "promograficas"? ¿Es una revista de juegos? –caviló Eiji solo sin tener la más mínima idea de, de qué era la fulana revista, solo estaba molesto con su dueño por haberle gritado -. Podemos intentarlo.

n.n

-Eres tan terco, amo –dijo en un tono muy sensual, que a Tezuka no le gustó para nada.

¡Kami! ¿Dónde estarían haciendo galletas que olía tanto a almendras? Se secó el sudor de la frente y estuvo a punto de respirar profundo, pero había un extraño en su casa con una factura de que compra que decía claramente de que el "objeto" Neko´s Night, modelo S, era totalmente suyo. Para colmo, incluso su firma estaba al pie de la hoja. Lo peor de todo es que recordaba muy bien cuando lo había firmado. Ese extorsionista de pelos de puercoespín se iba a enterar.

-Ves, soy únicamente tu gatito, a menos claro, que te pase una orgía por mente. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

n.n

-Mamushi, mira, me acabó de conseguir una cocina –exclamó emocionado, pero le emocionó saber que la serpiente estaba bastante lejos de donde el había conseguido su "cocina".

Parecía como un honor, tenía un monitor de pantalla sensible, era mejor que un microondas, pensaba Momo. En el había un formulario de menú que Momo no dejo esperar para llenar.

-¿Termino medio? ¡Yes! No me importa si es un bistek o unos huevos fritos, pero será término medio. ¿Qué será esto? –en la pantalla se presentaba una opción que decía gustos -. Je, supongo que la bebida, bueno, que sea ponta (escribió con el teclado). Hace años que no tomo ponta, pero es que si tomo agua es mucho. Que sea suave, me duele una muela. Que no este dorado, ni quemado, de ser posible… ¿silencioso? Pues claro, a quien le gusta una cocina escandalosa. Va a quedar riquísimo –dijo mientras continuaba dando a opciones ya sin leer, estaba cegado del hambre y la boca se le estaba haciendo agua.

-¿Que haces, baka? –preguntó Kaoru al momento que llegaba y veía al tarado ese, jugando en el laboratorio donde se fabrican los productos de la compañía.

-A mi me gusta la letra R, voy a pulsar aquí, aja, R –anunció Momo antes de dar en START.

Un sonido muy fuerte como quien encendía un gran microondas tuvo comienzo. Momo ni se inmuto, estaba viendo la puerta del "horno" y le emocionó pensar el tamaño que tendría ese bistec. Quizás hasta podría darle un pedacito a la serpiente.

-¡BAKA! ¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó fuera de sí, cogiendo a Momo y zarandeándolo por los hombros. No sabía porqué pero le habían entrado unas ganas muy intensas de lavar el baño.

-Comida –respondió como si tratará de lo más obvio del mundo -. Suéltame, pedazo de egoísta. Seguro quieres comerte el bistec tu solo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin entenderlo, es que de verdad Momo tenía que ser imbécil, no había otra explicación -. ¿Qué bistec? Baka, no sabes lo que has hecho.

Un "tic, tic, tiiiic" les aviso que ya estaba listo el "bistec". Kaoru quería concentrarse en la forma de hacer entender al pedazo de burro con pinchos que tenía en frente, lo que había hecho, pero las inevitables ganas de fregar lo estaban atormentando.

-¿Qué bistec, ni que bistec? Idiota, esa es la maquina donde fabrican a los prototipos de Neko´s Company. ¿Es qué acaso no estuviste en el curso de inducción antes de trabajar aquí? –preguntó aguantándose las ganas de hacer que Momo se tragara un desinfectante.

Momo en vez de alarmarse, sonrió confiado.

-Mamushi, si estuve, dormí en aquel sofá de allá. –respondió sin poder contener aquel recuerdo, le pareció un sofá tan cómodo, solo había conocido uno mejor, el de la serpiente. Sin embargo, le pareció muuuuuy divertidas las cavilaciones de Kaidoh -. Si, claro, ahora dime que haya atrás de esa puerta no hay un bistec. Eres un egoísta, te lo quieres comer solo.

-¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Fshsss! ¡BAKA! –gritó desesperado, quería meterle una esponja por… por la boca -. No, NO, no lo hay.

Muy molesto, fuera de sus casillas, enojadísimo, con ganas de asesinar y limpiar todo aquel laboratorio mugriento; se acercó a la puerta de supuesto microondas, del tamaño de la puerta de entrada de su casa. Colocó una mano en el pomo, lo hizo girar y luego de abrir, volteó su rostro hacia Momo.

-¿Esto te parece un bistec? –le grito sin ya poder controlarse más.

Momo se quedó boca abierta. Se imaginaba que no saldría un bistec, sino unos huevos fritos, pero no pensó equivocarse tanto. Aquello no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Mada mada dane.

**Ajá, fin del cap, espero que les guste. Jejeje, a mi me dio risa imaginarme todo y por eso lo ****escribí. Jejejeje. Que no se te olvide pulsar el botoncito que dice Go. **

**Competencia!!**

**Vamos a ver quien deja más reviews. **


End file.
